Survivor Indonesia Ep 4 Dead Girl Walking
by mattstu218
Summary: Following two explosive tribal councils both tribes work to mend the cracks made previously. A letter from home changes a castaway to rethink their decision, and one castaway scrambles for their life after losing immunity.


**SURVIVOR INDONESIA**

_Jeff: Last time on, Survivor, following another tribal council, Siobhan and Matt were in the hot seat _

_Tre: We have to get them out. It's Matt and Siobhan, they are a power duo._

_(Matt and Siobhan are shown laughing in the shelter)_

_Randall: These people have to understand that these two don't care about anyone or anyone's feelings. They completely backstabbed an old man and were laughing. Laughing!_

_Jeff: Julie, the outsider on Maluku was given a second chance_

_**Julie:(she holds up the idol), with friends like these forget enemies, (she laughs.**_

_Jeff: A heated reward challenge ended with a twist, as the Jambi tribe had to give individual immunity to one player on Maluku. But an even bigger twist revealed both tribes would be going to tribal council._

_Randall: This buffet will be an Indonesian style buffet that you will enjoy after you have voted somebody off. Ohh sh*t._

_**Alix: What the hell Jeff! We finally win a challenge and we're still voting someone out.**_

_Jeff: The Jambi tribe faced even more conflict as fights broke out between Matt and Randall and Siobhan and Devon._

_Randall: I don't think Matt has a lot of respect for anyone, I don't think he cares about anyone but himself, and I think he's lazy and unhelpful._

_Matt: I don't really want to get into the topic of being lazy and unhelpful because it's a conversation I've had with him many times, but I honestly do care about other people, but it's a game where you have to vote someone out someone's feelings are gonna get hurt._

_Devon: I think what he's trying to say is play the game before the game plays you._

_Siobhan: Is that what you think you're doing Devon, playing the game?_

_Devon: I am playing the game Siobhan, you just blindly swing a knife around hoping it lands in someone's back._

_Siobhan: I just want to make it clear to everyone that Devon was with the three of us, but her new boo Tre offered her a final two deal so they both dropped everyone in two seconds. _

Jeff: In the end the majority alliance, assisted by Brandon voted out Randall for being a negative in the tribe

_Matt: Randall, yippie ki yay, motherf-er._

_Alix: Randall_

_Siobhan: Randall_

_Brandon: Randall, because you're not the side that's gonna get me to the end._

Jeff: At the Maluku tribal council, Julie was once again deemed the outsider, until Maura, without alliance consent, gave her individual immunity to her.

_Julie: The only thing that could keep me in the game is the immunity necklace and I don't have it._

_Maura: Jeff, given the circumstances, I strongly believe that Julie shouldn't go home, and rather then turn my back on the people I trust I want to give it to Julie so that she has another chance in this game._

_Julie: Wow, I don't know what to say._

_Emily: (Whispering to TJ) Neither do I._

_Jeff: However, despite their best efforts, the majority alliance still trumped the alliance of Julie, Izzy, and Robert_

_Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Indonesia ... Robert._

_14 remain, who will be voted out tonight?_

Maluku Camp

Julie: Honestly, I don't even know what to say it's great to still be here.

TJ: Julie, I just want to be clear, I have no personal vendetta towards you.

Maura: Y'all I just want to clarify that I think it's not fair that Julie hasn't really had a chance to be a part of the tribe like the rest of us.

Emily: Maura, someone's gotta go home you gotta just be grateful it's not you.

Maura: I don't see why it would be me if we're aligned Emily.

Emily: Being in an alliance means not flip flopping without telling anyone, that's a big no no in Survivor lady.

**Izzy: Sitting at camp is actually really wonderful right now, it's sort of like watching a block of ice slowly crack and in this game a big crack in the ice is just what I need right now. **

(TJ talks to Natalee and Emily behind the shelter)

Emily: What she did isn't okay, it's clear their in cahoots.

TJ: Maura is a great ally though, she still voted with us.

**TJ: I need Maura because she may be flighty and old, but she's loyal to me above anyone else, and if I need to make a move I know she's solid.**

Emily: Nat, what do you think?

Natalee: I mean, she's expendable in the long run, but we still have Julie to worry about.

(Maura, who was sitting in the shelter overheard their conversation)

**Maura: It doesn't take much to lose trust in this game. I know that I'm gonna be on the chopping block, but it only means I'll have to play my hand first.**

Jambi Camp

(The mood at camp is awkward and tense, no one speaks. Alix walks off with Siobhan down the beach, she is upset after tribal council)

Alix: That was so rough.

Siobhan: Yeah you did get a lot of flack.

Alix: I mean, it just sucks, like I haven't done anything wrong.

Siobhan: It's Survivor, it brings out the worst in some people.

**Siobhan: Obviously Alix doesn't have a very thick skin, some people like her take things very personally, and when Tre and Devon called her out for coattail riding, it hurt cause I think she knows its true.**

Alix: Devon needs to go, I want her out before Tre.

Siobhan: I don't know why she would flip like that especially if it didn't work.

Alix: I mean, it makes it easier for us in the long run, we have three solid til the end.

Siobhan: Is it bad that I've already got my eyes set on winning?

Alix: Would you choose me or Matt in the end?

Siobhan: He's too good of a player to bring to the end.

Alix: I'd bring you too, girls gotta stick together.

**Siobhan: Alix is a friend and an ally but I'm not gonna let girl power affect what's important to me in this game, which is winning.**

(Brandon sits around the fire with Tre and Devon)

**Devon: The majority alliance has been running this tribe for the first two tribals, and last night was my chance for a big move, but Brandon just blew the whole thing up.**

Tre: I don't know what you were thinking but you just wasted the opportunity to change the game.

Brandon: It was a gut feeling, I think Randall was just a huge negative influence.

Devon: If you think you can trust them then you really don't know what you're doing.

Brandon: See it's the bullying attitude that I can't be a part of.

Devon: How am I bullying you?

Tre: The reality is we're the next two gone and then what's gonna happen, you gotta think man.

**Brandon: Tre and Devon can say and do whatever they want, I am very firm in my decision and I think Matt can be trusted, but my overall goal is making the merge cause then I can focus on myself.**

Reward Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! Both tribes looking drained from rough tribal councils last night. Well better get that energy back because today's challenge is a doozy. Both tribes will have to maneuver through an obstacle course, however, the twist is you will be tethered together at the waist. It's really a challenge of being only as strong as your weakest link. That being said Maluku you'll be sitting out two.

Julie: Me and Nat.

Jeff: Wanna know what you're playing for? In these boxes I have something more valuable than food or comfort, I have a little piece of home. (He unveils letters from home) Letters from your loved ones.

(Both tribes begin to be very emotional, Maura starts to cry)

Jeff: Maura, already the tears.

Maura: It's just so hard to leave behind my kids and my husband, it's so hard not to think about all the things that could happen to them while I'm not there.

Jeff: Well if you want these letters you will have to earn them. Okay get tied up let's get to it.

For reward, letters from home. Survivor's ready? GO!

(Both tribes take off the tethers for each time have the survivors in size order, Tre and Carter take the front while Siobhan and Maura are in the rear)

Jeff: First obstacle, the climbing wall, but with only a few pegs to work with it becomes a challenge how you get everyone to the top.

Emily: Can we do it sideways?

TJ: Try it try it.

Jeff: While the Jambi tribe is relying on brute strength of Tre who is pulling up his teammates, the Maluku tribe trying a strategic way and it's paying off.

(The Maluku tribe is over the wall, they slide down, the next obstacle is a netted crawlspace maze filled with hay.

Jeff: You will have to work together as a tribe because there are lots of turns and twists in the maze, and not all of them are correct.

(Maluku enters the maze, Carter passes the hay to TJ behind him and he passes it behind him as well.

Jeff: Another interesting strategy by Maluku clearing the high behind them in an assembly line. Meanwhile Jambi just getting to the bottom of the wall.

Alix: Do what they're doing; clear the hay behind you.

(Tre continues to brush the hay to the side, the Jambi tribe appears to be catching up until the hit a dead end)

Jeff: Here's the trickiest part for Jambi, now you have to try to back up but it's not a straight line so it adds an interesting element.

Carter: I see the exit I see the exit!

Jeff: Maluku through the maze now in the mudpit where they will need to find the keys that unlock each lock, each lock has a different key so you will need to work together to figure them out.

(Jambi is now backwards trying to head through the maze)

Jeff: Jambi, completely discombobulated, falling out of it. Maluku has three keys they need three more, Jambi finally getting towards the exit. Maluku with all their keys unlocking themselves it's a little tricky cause you might have to trade keys with someone across the tether from you.

Jambi getting into the mud now but one more lock and Maluku is out, know that some keys don't fit any locks, keep trying them all, Jambi you can still catch up.

(Izzy finally unlocks her lock and Maluku races to their mat)

Jeff: Maluku wins reward, letters from home!

Now Maluku, I know you are dying to read these, but before I give them to you.

Maura: No please no twist.

Jeff: One person will not be receiving a letter.

(The tribe looks shocked, Siobhan snickers)

Jeff: And that is because they will get a one hour video chat session with their loved ones.

(Jambi is extremely disappointed, Maura gasps and begins to cry, tears roll down other members of the tribes face)

Jeff: It's only been 10 days and already the toll on you is so visible.

Emily: We all have loved ones and it's so hard to choose one person who deserves it the most. Clearly Maura is very emotional about this, so it's hard not to feel bad, but we all feel that way. But maybe she needs it more who knows.

TJ: Maura do you want the video chat?

Julie: Maura go ahead it's yours.

Maura: There is nothing more I would like than to talk face to face with my husband and kids, but I can't accept this, TJ, you have a baby at home you take it.

TJ: Maura really.

Maura: You deserve it.

Jeff: A very emotional and touching display of events Jambi, I'm sure you don't want to see anymore, but I got nothing for you. Maluku take these letters, TJ, I've got your wife and kid waiting on the other line for you.

Jambi Camp

(Alix is upset as the tribe sits around the fire)

Siobhan: I know it's hard it's okay to be upset.

**Alix: It's so hard surviving this many days facing so much torment without the people you know you can rely on and without even knowing if they're okay or not, so losing this challenge is extra hard on me.**

Brandon: This tribe needs to be able to work together, what happened today was clearly a lack of communication. If we keep losing we're going to have nobody at the merge and we're all screwed.

Tre: He's right. We gotta call a truce right here right now to work together and now fight over everything.

Matt: I agree, I have no ill will towards anyone here.

Tre: Siobhan I just want to apologize for everything we fought over.

**Siobhan: Everyone has to be out of their damn minds if they think that a campfire song is going to help our issues. What we need to do is get rid of Devon and Tre, but that would leave us with four at the merge so I gotta play nice.**

Siobhan: Should we hug it out (they hug) haha the height difference is crazy I feel like a midget.

**Brandon: I hope that what I see before me is actual healing and bonds being formed, but I'm pretty sure I'm a member of the most dysfunctional family ever.**

Maluku Camp

**George: Getting letters from home is so crazy I mean, I've lived with my parents all my life, and the idea of not only living on my own, but living on an island with a bunch of strangers is crazy.**

Emily: Nat what's your letter say?

Natalee: It's from my brother, he says Natalee I know you're killing it out there, if I know you then I know you're not taking anyone's bull.

Emily: What about you Julie?

Julie: My family didn't write one but I got one from my good friend who says they're so thankful that I'm on the show so they can have an excuse to have get togethers and drink red wine on Wednesday nights.

**Maura: Getting a note from my family is so important for me right now because I have the idea of what I'm in this for and who I'm really playing for, but most importantly I have to remember that I am setting an example for my sons that you can be a winner by doing the right thing, and I think I attempted to do that last tribal, but I know next tribal I'm going to stand up for what I believe in and I want to find a way to continue in this game by working with Julie.**

Maura: Carter I bet you're a momma's boy right?

Carter: I do love my momma.

**Carter: It's really crazy to think how much I've bonded with all sorts of different people and really the tribe is getting along so well right now it's hard to imagine voting someone out.**

(TJ returns from his video chat, the tribe continues discussing their families and their childhood, and they bond more and more.)

**Julie: Well it's great that everyone's happy and everyone's singing kumbaya, but I'm still on the chopping block so I'm just praying for another immunity win.**

Immunity Challenge

Jeff: Come on in guys! Julie I'll be taking the immunity necklace, we won't be seeing that again quite just yet. Tribal immunity however, is back up for grabs. For today's challenge each member of your team will be blindfolded and one person will be the caller. The caller needs to direct the members of their team to find ten giant bundles of puzzle pieces, but all the players will be sent out at the same time so the caller needs to be able to multitask. Once they have them all the caller will direct blindfolded teammates to do the puzzle,first to finish the puzzle wins immunity, loser, tribal council with me where someone will be the fifth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia. Let's get it started.

Okay calling for Maluku we have Natalee, sit outs Izzy and Maura, calling for Jambi we have Matt. Survivor's ready? GO!

Matt: (Simultaneously) Siobhan! Go straight and just keep going hold your hand out in front of you so you can feel the piece! Tre, stop and turn 90 degrees, no too much turn back to your left! Brandon there's a piece over to your right you take three big steps and you're there. NO Siobhan you're off course start walking towards your right a little more.

Natalee: (Simultaneously) George, Carter, you're both in the same area, one of you leave, go to your right, no nevermind just turn all the way around no Carter not you just George! Julie you're right on top of it just crouch down, yeah you got it! Pick it up from underneath, it's big.

Alix: Am I close to something?

Matt: Alix, you walked right past it, turn around, a little more good good stop, no you passed it again. Siobhan! Bend down it's right there. Alix no turn!

TJ: Is this something Natalee?

Natalee: No that's a rock the piece is northwest from you!

TJ: Northwest?

Natalee: Just go straight and to the left.

Tre: I got one!

Matt: No that's orange, purple is behind you.

Tre: This? (Holds up piece)

Matt: Perfect bring it back.

Jeff: Both teams with one bundle on their mat, Siobhan is heading back with two for Jambi, Julie and Carter both bringing pieces back for Maluku. It's 3-2 now.

Matt: Brandon turn around, Brandon! Turn around!

Brandon: What?!

Matt: TURN AROUND!

Jeff: This challenge is all about communication.

Natalee: Emily reach down! You got it girl bring it back.

Jeff: Emily bringing number 4 for Maluku, Alix with 3 for Jambi, another Maluku lead.

Matt: Brandon you're there! Good!

Jeff: Brandon bringing back bundle 4 tying the score.

George: Nat! Where am I? What am I doing?

Natalee: George, you're way off, turn to the left, no your left, go forward 10 steps and you should be there.

(Siobhan trips over a piece)

Matt: Siobhan that's our piece bring it back!

Jeff: Jambi now taking the lead 5-4.

Natalee: TJ, watch out Julie's right in front of you. STOP! Julie walk forward good, TJ now go.

Jeff: Natalee having to direct traffic as her teammates near each other, Julie and TJ each have piece, which is 5 and 6 for Maluku.

Matt: Alix, keep going, stop, take two big steps, reach out, you got it good, bring it back.

Jeff: Neck and neck again at 6 bundles each now. And Emily and Tre have 7 for the tribe.

Matt: Devon, you're way out right now I need you to come to my voice, yes this way come closer, now turn 90 degrees, straight good keep going good. Siobhan, the piece is in the water so you're gonna get wet, okay?

Natalee: Carter you got it you got it, bring it here, no turn, CARTER TURN!

Jeff: Siobhan bringing back piece 8 from the water while Maluku's piece eight is trying to figure out the way across the beach.

Devon: I got one!

Matt: Good, come to my voice again, Devon, good come on.

Jeff: Jambi has 9 now about to get their last one, Maluku finally getting piece 8 to their mat but Julie's already en route with number 9.

Matt: Everyone stop Tre you go straight there's one piece left. Good you got it.

Jeff: Julie brining back number 9 for Maluku, Tre just got his hands on the final bundle. Both tribes in this.

Natalee: George its right in front of you bend down, you got it good.

Jeff: Both tribes with their tenth and final piece once everyone's back you can start the puzzle. Everyone's from Maluku is back you can start, but Devon was far out on the beach she has a long way to go.

Matt: Run girl run.

Jeff: Natalee attempting to direct her tribe to do the puzzle. Two elements to the puzzle is actually trying to figure it out and communicating what you think to your tribemates.

(Devon finally returns to the mat)

Jeff: Jambi you can go.

Natalee: George turn that piece clockwise, good good now slide it this way.

Matt: (talking to himself) the corners line up, the middle is the logo. (Out loud) Siobhan grab the piece to your left, good, now bring it down towards my voice, Tre pick your corner up so she can slide it in, good.

Jeff: Matt, very methodical about the puzzle and it's paying off.

Natalee: Uh no (looking at Jambi's puzzle) Oh oh, TJ switch the one in front of you with the one next to you.

Matt: Alix take that piece over to where Devon is, Dev hold out your hand, good, take the piece, you got it.

Jeff: Jambi doing all the corners first, now able to work on the inside picture, Maluku falling out of it.

Natalee: (She checks the Jambi puzzle again) No switch those two.

Julie: Which ones?

Natalee: The one two away from you.

Jeff: Maluku really falling behind now, Jambi just three pieces away.

Matt: Brandon slide that forward, now Siobhan put that down. JEFF DONE!

Jeff: (checking puzzle) And with Jambi wins their first immunity challenge of the season, not going to tribal council!

(Everyone takes their blindfolds off, Jambi celebrates profusely in a big huddle while Maluku holds their heads in shame.)

Jeff: Jambi, a hard-earned immunity win, who wants to come grab it. (Alix takes the immunity idol). Maluku, got nothing for you but a date with me at tribal council, see you there.

Maluku Camp

**Julie: I feel like the "bond" that our tribe formed would be going a lot stronger if it wasn't obvious the votes are going to be split between me and Izzy tonight. I have the idol but that only gets me three more days so I better make it all count.**

(The Maluku tribe minus Julie and Izzy sit in the water discussing the vote)

Emily: No brainer right?

Natalee: Should we split 3 on each?

Maura: Do you really think one of them has the idol?

Natalee: It don't really matter I say better safe than sorry.

George: Guys on Julie, girls on Izzy then?

**George: I'm not entirely sure what it is about Julie but she is just such a target, I mean I almost want to help her cause she's not going anywhere in this game.**

(The group disperses)

Natalee (To TJ): Do you really think everyone is solid, I mean we could just go 6 strong.

TJ: Who don't you trust?

Natalee: George I feel like is manipulatable and I'm still wary of Maura after she gave Julie immunity. I know you like her TJ but she could be working with them. And you know I'm their target

TJ: Natalee, it's fine what are the chances that she has an idol and someone flips?

**Natalee: This tribal council feels sort of like that test you take in school where you finish so quickly and all you can think is that it's way too easy. This vote seems so simple that I'm more paranoid than ever.**

(Izzy and Julie approach George and Carter)

Julie: Look guys I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm a dead girl walking, this is a plea, but it's a good plea.

Carter: Look Julie, it's nothing personal it's the game.

Julie: You really want to play the game? Then my suggestion is don't vote out the person whose days are numbered, vote the person who's going to be the threat in the long run.

George: Who's that supposed to be?

Julie: Natalee and TJ.

Izzy: Do you really think your alliance of six is all equal, because those two are at the top of the pyramid, and those two are going to dominate.

George: I mean you're not wrong about that. So what it would be 4 for Nat or TJ 3 for Julie and 1 for Izzy.

**Carter: All of the sudden Julie comes in with some silly scrambling plan, and George is snapping at the bait and I'm like what the hell is going on?**

Carter: Listen Julie, if you put Natalee down tonight we'll see about voting with you.

**Julie: Basically what I need from the two junior high kids is an opening where I can start sewing seeds of doubt, and they really fell into my trap. Oh what a girl does when she's desperate.**

Carter (To Emily, Natalee, and TJ): Julie is doing everything she can to get a flip and George is like falling for it or something, he pretty much told her the guys and the girls are doing the split, I'm worried.

**Emily: Nothing is more stressful than a change of plans just before tribal council because now we're thinking George is going to flip and a flop is more dangerous than whatever Julie is.**

Carter: We could have the four of us vote for George and we can get the two girls to vote with us too if we need.

TJ: I don't know if voting out George is top priority right now.

Emily: Well we need to figure out what is top priority because someone has to go.

(Julie approaches Maura who has been sitting alone on the beach staring out to the sea)

Julie: Maura whatever decision you make I want to thank you for trying your best to stand up for me.

Maura: Julie, ever since I got that letter from my family all I've been thinking about is what are my kids gonna see when they watch. Is their mom gonna be the hero or the villain.

Julie: Maura, whatever decision you make you're still a hero.

**Maura: The current alliance situation is basically a David and Goliath and I'm part of the Goliath trying to see if I can get David to win.**

(George approaches Carter)

George: So you want to stick with the alliance?

Carter: I was never going to flip on them were you?

George: I'm with you 100% no matter what.

**George: All of the sudden Carter be acting weird and I'm like damn it could be me tonight. And I'm freaking out a little bit, scratch that a lot.**

Tribal Council

Jeff: Welcome back to tribal council Maluku, judging from the events of the last tribal this should be interesting.

Maura, I'm gonna start with you, you made a huge move giving immunity to Julie, did you feel the repercussions at camp afterwards.

Maura: Well Jeff, it certainly got everybody trusting me a little less which really wasn't my intention.

Jeff: Emily, would you consider Maura to be in danger now because of it.

Emily: Jeff everyone is in danger, it's Survivor and you just never know what could put you in the hot seat.

(George raises his hand)

Jeff: George, comment?

George: In terms of who's on the hotseat I think I'm right there.

Jeff: Julie that's good news for you if you're still on the bottom.

Julie: That's the thing about being on the bottom, things can't get any worse.

Natalee: George what makes you think you're on the bottom now?

George: Because Julie went up to me and Carter with a plan to blindside you or TJ and then everyone thought I was in cahoots with her.

Carter: Dude you were strongly considering it.

George: Yeah obviously I was considering it but ultimately I decided against it but everyone already doesn't trust me.

Emily: That's why you go to us as an alliance and clear things up so it doesn't seem like you're going behind our back.

George: This is crazy man 100 to 0 real fast.

Izzy: Welcome to the our world.

Jeff: Is this your chance to point a finger at someone else who maybe has reason now not to be trusted.

Izzy: I wish it didn't have to be like this but that's how it has to be.

Jeff: Have either of you ever deciphered why you're on the outs of this big alliance?

Julie: I guess they came to party cause most of them seem to be ignoring the threats that are right in front of them just to be in the hip alliance.

Emily: It's not about what's cool it's about who you can trust.

Julie: What did I do to lose everyone's trust? I feel like I've been dealt the worst hand of cards in the history of poker.

Emily: You're always plotting something against us.

Julie: Like I had a choice, I'm not going to sit down and die, last time I fought for my life and was saved by a stroke of life, this time I'm fighting again and I'm pulling out all the stops.

Jeff: And with that it is time to vote, Carter you're up.

Carter: ...

Natalee: ...

Izzy: ...

George: ... hope it's not on me tonight

Julie: ...

TJ: ...

Emily: ...

Maura: ...

Jeff: Okay, I'll tally the votes.

If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so.

Julie: Jeff, obviously this is necessary. (She stands with the idol in hand) Three more days couldn't hurt. (She hands the idol to Jeff)

Natalee: I knew it I told you

Jeff: The roles of Survivor state that if an idol is played and votes for that person will not count, this is a hidden immunity idol, any votes for Julie will not count.

Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.

First vote: Julie, does not count

Julie, does not count

Julie, does not count still no votes anyone

Izzy, one vote Izzy

Isabel, two votes Izzy

Emily, one vote Emily, two votes Izzy

(Emily looks confused at the sight of her name)

Emily, two votes Emily, two votes Izzy

Emily (Whispering): Maura better have stuck with the plan.

Jeff: Fifth person voted out of Survivor Indonesia...Emily

You need to bring me your torch

Emily: Oh my god

(The majority alliance is shocked, Emily shoots Maura a dirty glare as she rises)

Emily: Hope it was worth it traitor, I knew we shouldn't have trusted you.

(Julie grasps Izzy's and Maura's hand)

Izzy: Thank you

Julie: Maura really, thank you.

Jeff: Emily your tribe has spoken.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE


End file.
